Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A remote management system may include apparatuses for acquiring and collecting data, a server and a client. Typically, a remote management system collects data from apparatuses for acquiring data and stores the data in a database of a server in real-time, and a client checks and manages the data stored in the database.
That is, a client continuously requests data collected and stored in the database of the server to check it. In addition, the client monitors the data to carry out alarm processing, data processing, control processing, history processing, etc.
As a result, time and cost are consumed for continuously monitoring the server and from collecting data.